


(I’m Your) Private Dancer

by smith_lyra



Series: The Soldier And The Genius (a winteriron collection) [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smith_lyra/pseuds/smith_lyra
Summary: 5 times Tony stayed behind the glass + 1 time he didn’tORthe one in which Tony is a stripper and Bucky is a soldier





	(I’m Your) Private Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> No trigger warnings for this one, I think, but if you find any let me know. I quite like how it turned out.  
> Submit your prompts on my [tumblr](thewintergenius.tumblr.com) , or here on the comments!  
> Enjoy...

1.

The first time Bucky entered that building, he had no idea why he was doing so. He was alone, it was his last night before being shipped to the front and the images in the façade looked quite good. He strolled along the dimly lit corridor until he reached the door with the photo that had caught his eye. Pushing it open, he saw the man in the photo standing in front of him, behind a glass in the other edge of the room. With an appreciative nod, the soldier crossed the threshold and across the door.

“What can I dance for you tonight?” the guy behind the glass asked and Bucky, sitting on the stool in the middle of the otherwise empty room, shrugged, “Not a clue.”

“Well, I’m your Private Dancer for the night, right? Or at least for a couple hours,” the dancer said as Tina Turner’s tune started playing in the background.

Bucky was going to answer, he _really_ was, but then the guy – he couldn’t be more than twenty, really, he should be in college, and not in a strip club – started dancing and instead of whatever Bucky thought was going to say, only a deep moan left his mouth.

 _Damn, the man knew how to dance._ He moved his body right on time with the music, his hands sliding up and down his body, and he hadn’t even taken his pants off and Bucky was already hard. When the music stopped, the man, only in his boxer briefs, glanced at Bucky’s uniform, his eyes lingering a moment longer on the obvious bulge in his pants and smirked.

“See you in 21 months, soldier.”

And 21 months later, there Bucky was again.

 

2.

The second time Bucky entered that building, he wasn’t entirely sure why he was doing so, but the boy had assumed he’d be back in 21 months and, 21 months later, in his last day off before being shipped again, there the soldier was. He entered the room a little more surely that time.

“Hiya, Private Dancer,” he said with a smirk, and the words had barely left his mouth before the music was playing in the background and the man was dancing, all sinuous movements and wandering hands. When the music finished, Bucky got up and adjusted his pants.

“Ya got a name t’go with that pretty face?”

From behind the glass came that deep, rich voice that had invaded Bucky’s dreams at the front.

“See you in 21 months, soldier.”

And 21 months later, there Bucky was again.

 

3.

The third time Bucky entered that building, he had an idea as to why he kept going there. When he closed the door behind him, he checked out the man behind the glass, who seemed to grow more beautiful every time Bucky came from abroad.

“My name is…”

“You don’t look at their faces, and you don’t ask their names, darling,” the music started playing at a flick of Tony’s hand and once again there was that aura of sensuality and self-confidence that always irradiated from the gorgeous man but seemed to be amplified whenever he danced. Bucky’s moment of bliss never lasted for as long as he wanted to, though, and it was over too soon. Once again standing only in his boxer briefs – how could any man stand so confidently in only his boxers, honestly – the stripper gave him an once-over and smirked.

“See you in 21 months, soldier.”

And 21 months later, there Bucky was again.

 

4.

The fourth time Bucky entered that building, he was almost certain why he was doing so and he wasn’t going to let another opportunity of getting the man’s name slide. The music started playing as soon as he entered the room, and he smiled slightly to himself – the dancer always remembered. When the song finished, before the other man could say anything else, the soldier quickly interjected.

“My name’s Bucky. You got a name to go with that pretty face?”

The stripper chuckled, and wasn’t that a beautiful sound.

“Maybe next time, maybe next time.”

And he added.

“See you in 21 months… Bucky.”

And 21 months later, there Bucky was again.

 

5.

The fifth time Bucky entered that building, he was 100% sure why he was doing so. That infuriatingly handsome, sexy man was the whole reason that, time and time again in his day-offs, he found himself in that godforsaken house, with its barely lit corridors and glass walls shielding the dancers.

“Hello, Bucky,” the dancer grinned and started moving and Bucky was so enraptured by the man that he forgot to even ask his name. All he could do was follow the path of the stripper’s hands, going down his legs and then up his torso and through his hair and then back down. Again, it was all finished a moment too soon.

“See you in 21 months, Bucky.”

And then, just as Bucky was about to leave, he added.

“My name’s Tony.”

The soldier smiled, nodded happily and answered, “See you in 21 months, Tony.”

But 21 months later, Bucky didn’t come back.

 

+1.

The first time the Soldier entered the building, he had no idea what he was doing there. He didn’t even know what year they were in, so that shouldn’t come as a surprise, and yet it did because, for some reason, the Soldier was drawn to that old house. He stepped inside. He knew none of it, but all felt familiar. The Soldier didn’t feel at ease in the dark corridor: it was so easy to place a trap in that kind of place, the Soldier knew – he had done plenty of that during his life. However, the Soldier did not think it was a trap. The Soldier deemed the place safe, even though he wasn’t entirely sure of what the word _safe_ meant. Even inside the building, the Soldier remained lost, not knowing where to go, so he simply walked along the corridor.

The corridor had many doors, and each had a picture of a man or a woman. The Soldier had never seen any of them, they were not related to him at all and the Soldier should leave: this house wasn’t related to the mission. But his handlers had been killed, no new handler had been assigned; therefore, the Soldier had no mission. And the Soldier wanted to keep exploring the house.

_Deviant behaviour noted: the Asset does not have wants._

Except that the Soldier did have wants, didn’t he? He was standing in front of a door with a picture of a short brunet, and, despite not knowing why, the Soldier wanted to come in. Perhaps not having a handler meant he was allowed to want things?

_Deviant behaviour noted: the Asset does not question himself._

The Soldier opened the door and observed the man behind the glass. Not an appreciative glance, but a quick assessment for threats. There were no guns on him and he wasn’t exhibiting an offensive behaviour. If anything, he was afraid. For some reason, the Soldier wanted to explain to the man there was nothing for him to be afraid of, but even the thought of saying so was illogical.

_Deviant behaviour noted: the Asset always thinks logically._

But Tony’s eyes were lighting up, which prompted the Soldier to feel a weird warmth in his belly. The Soldier hadn’t eaten in four days, he assumed it was hunger.

“Bucky?!” the man was asking but the Soldier didn’t even bother to look around, he knew they were alone.

“Who the hell is Bucky?”

Tony’s face fell and he sat down on the floor, arms around his knees.

“Who are you?”

“The Asset is only the Asset. It does not require any other name.”

“The…? Oh god,” he presses a button and the glass wall starts to open. The man behind it walks quickly to the Soldier. The Soldier thinks about fleeing, but he deems the man as safe. He still isn’t sure what _safe_ means, though. The man held onto him and the Soldier’s first reaction was to free himself. That’s not what he did, tough, because the holding felt good.

_Deviant behaviour noted: the Asset does not tell good from bad._

“My name’s Tony,” the man said, “And you used to be Bucky, but we can find you another name, if you’d prefer. Now come on, I’m gonna take care of you.”

The man – Tony – put one arm around the Soldier’s waist and started walking to the door. The man – Tony – was safe, the Soldier could trust him. The Soldier wanted to trust him. The Soldier chose to follow Tony.

_Deviant behaviour noted: the Asset does not make choices._


End file.
